The present disclosure relates generally to the field of amusement parks. More specifically, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to ride systems and methods having features that enhance a guest's experience.
Various amusement rides and exhibits have been created to provide guests with unique interactive, motion, and visual experiences. For example, a traditional ride may include a vehicle traveling along a track. The track may include portions that induce a motion on the vehicle (e.g., turns, drops), or actuate the vehicle. However, traditional ride vehicle actuation (e.g., via curved track) may be costly and may include a large ride footprint. Further, traditional ride vehicle actuation (e.g., via curved track) may be limited with respect to certain desired motions and, thus, may not create the desired sensation for the passenger. Accordingly, improved ride vehicle actuation is desired.